


Habit

by flashforeward



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: Matthew isn't ready to let old habits die just yet.





	

Matthew can tell by the knocking whether Lucien is drunk or not. Tonight he is not and Matthew considers just telling him to go home. It's easier when Lucien is drunk. Matthew can just let him rant and tire himself out, then put him to bed in the spare room. When he's sober, however, it's different. He expects conversation. He wants dialogue, and Matthew is more than willing to oblige.

But then.

But then.

Once, it might have gone further. Lucien spending the night in a different bed, doing more than just sleeping. But Matthew isn't sure where their relationship stands now, after everything. He would love to pick up where they left off, but they are different men these days. Different men with different desires (Matthew lets his eyes fall closed and considers, briefly, dark curly hair and wide blue eyes), but they say old habits die hard.

And Lucien is a very old habit.

So Matthew opens the door.


End file.
